


Just a Slight Case…

by shanachie



Series: City Protectors [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: M/M, Spoilers: Episode 102, boys, my series mostly, slight language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a little jealous that Beckett knows something private about Esposito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Slight Case…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k3nj1ph1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/gifts).



> I rarely do an episode related tag for this series. I actually don’t think I’ve ever done any, but I ended up doing two in the last few weeks. Not at all what I planned, but I liked the quick little bits and I hope you enjoy them. Hopefully I’ll have some more for you once I get the stories I _need_ to get finished done.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer:** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

_”I’m sorry, if someone starts rooting around in MY underwear without an invitation, I’m taking that as a serious breach of hygiene.”_  
_“I thought you went commando, Esposito?”_  
_“Ah, it’s a seasonal thing.”_

 

“ _Why_ does Beckett know you go commando?” Ryan asked, slamming Esposito into the closed door of their apartment once they were inside.

It took Esposito a moment to catch up with the question because the last thing he had expected was for his guide to react aggressively to an off-hand comment by their senior partner. “It’s nothing,” he attempted.

“Javier,” Ryan replied slowly. “She knows what underwear you. Do. Not. Wear. That’s not a normal thing for a partner to know.”

Esposito attempted to use the door for leverage, but Ryan had managed to pin him quite effectively. “It’s nothing,” he tried again.

In answer, Ryan ground himself against the older man, drawing a groan as the sentinel felt his hard length. Ryan’s normally spicy scent had been crisper, deeper all day; something Esposito had always associated with arousal. But now with his guide pressed up against him, he realized it wasn’t _just_ arousal. “Try _again_ ,” Ryan growled, redirecting Esposito’s distraction.

“Were you _jealous_?” he asked almost gleefully.

“There’s no reason she should know,” Ryan grumbled.

Pressing a kiss to the hollow of Ryan’s throat, Esposito said, “It was a long time ago.”

“So you _did_ sleep with her,” Ryan accused.

“It wasn’t like that,” Esposito tried.

“What was it like?”

Esposito reached for the buttons of the other man’s shirt, slowly undoing them as he tried to figure out how to explain it. “I didn’t have you. But sometimes I needed _someone_.”

“But… _Beckett_?”

“She was safe,” Esposito tried to explain. “She knew who and what I am and there was no…”

Ryan’s hands had been working on Esposito’s shirt as the sentinel spoke and now the slighter man pulled Esposito’s shirt from his pants. “How many times?” he questioned.

Esposito had allowed his tight hold on his senses to loosen, knowing that Ryan was there to catch him. The sound of Ryan’s voice, his question, took the sentinel by surprise. And since Ryan had used his _guide_ voice, Esposito answered automatically, “Just once.”

“Good.” Ryan smiled against Esposito’s skin.

The darker skinned detective clutched at his guide’s shoulders as the younger man pressed kisses to his skin. A low moan broke loose and he tipped Ryan’s head up so he could look at the lust blown eyes squarely. “I didn’t _have_ you.”

Ryan grinned at his comment. “Who says you have me? Maybe this time I have you.”

Esposito attempted to think of a reply as Ryan sank to his knees, his fingers going to the other man’s belt. He moaned again as the nimble fingers he was so familiar with made swift work of the buckle, button, and zipper. His pants were peeled aside and Ryan grinned as it was revealed that nothing was impeding his touch.

The sentinel’s head hit the door as Ryan’s mouth closed around the head of his cock. His hands clutched at the air until Ryan reached up, guiding them to rest in on his shoulders. Esposito’s hands slid up his throat until he could cup Ryan’s jaw, tracing the edges of his mouth and his cheekbones.

Ryan took him deeper as the familiar hands cradled his jaw. Esposito didn’t thrust forward, knowing that Ryan would stop; not because he moved, but because Ryan wanted control in this moment. It didn’t matter though because the heat from Ryan’s mouth was almost enough. Then he wrapped his hand around the base, rubbing his thumb there as he swirled his tongue around the tip before wrapping his mouth back around it.

“Mi amor,” Esposito whispered, slipping into Spanish as his brain switched off.

The Irishman pulled back long enough to look up and grin before giving into the urging from his partner and sinking down as much as his gag reflex would allow. That seemed to be all that was needed as his mouth was flooded with saltiness.

Ryan pulled back, swallowing the last little drop that was in his mouth. Esposito’s hands moved to pull him upwards before he could fully sit back on his heels and Ryan went willingly, finding himself pressed up against the sentinel as the older man chased his own taste in his mouth.

Esposito gripped Ryan’s ass, pressing their bodies close together, and ignoring the feel of his pants against his sensitive skin as he ground the younger man against him. Ryan gasped and grabbed at his partner, slumping into him.

Tipping the head that was tucked into his shoulder, Esposito pressed a kiss to Ryan’s lips, deepening it when his guide opened his mouth automatically. He held tightly to the other man as they continued to kiss, both of them content to allow the door and their weight to hold them up.

Esposito broke the kiss as Ryan’s phone went off, allowing the other man to pull back far enough that he could fish it out of his pocket and answer it. He transferred his attention to Ryan’s neck as the guide cleared his throat and attempted not to sound as rough voiced as he was, “Ryan.”

“Lanie finished the autopsy,” Beckett’s voice said.

“We’re on our way,” Ryan answered. He squirmed as Esposito hit a particularly sensitive spot, biting back a whimper.

Esposito plucked the phone out of Ryan’s hand, telling Beckett, “We’ll be there as soon as we’re able. Just need to take care of a couple of things.”

Beckett chuckled. “I’m not even going to ask. I’ll meet you in the bullpen.”

Hanging up, Esposito slipped the phone into his own pocket, allowing himself one last kiss. “We need to change and get back to work,” he admitted when they broke apart.

“I know,” Ryan agreed. He pulled away, allowing Esposito off the door for the first time since they’d walked in. “But we aren’t finished.”

“Didn’t think we were,” Esposito said as he walked away. He could still smell the arousal on Ryan. “Not at all.”


End file.
